Persona: Kioku
by MerryxSouji
Summary: After Minato Arisato became the Great Seal; many suffered. Erika Iwakata, a broken schoolgirl shattered by the death of Arisato, comes to terms with the one who will help her. Erika and her Persona Hemera will have to deal with the upcoming events that will about to unfold... Follow Erika, Ythis and Hemera as they journey together through the events of Persona 4! Pairings later...
1. Prologue: A Dream or a Nightmare

Persona: Kioku (rewrite)  
By MerryxSouji  
Prologue – A dream or a Nightmare

Your face was glowing, a grin so cheeky and mysterious, yet sad, guilty and broken. Before me, you turned away, hands in pockets, posture slumped; you walk. Walking away from me, from us…  
I reach out to you, my vision blurs as you get further away, my hand reaching towards nothing. My arm drops to my side, limp like a dead body. In the distant silence, the blank scenery, a dull thud rang across this place, wherever this place is. My body sinks into the ground; my head pounds, like the beat of a bass drum, echoing across this lonely place. The ground in front of me stains red, small splashes hit the ground, _drip, drip, drop, _like the ticking of a clock.

The red spreads from beyond me, covering the landscape around me, a tsunami of red; like roses… no, like _blood._ My senses go numb and my nerves vibrate like someone strumming a guitar as the scent of metal works its way through my nostrils, stinging my eyes. _Blood._  
I reach toward my face, it is cold like my icy heart however, the surface is sticky; I take my hand away and hold it in front of me. _Blood. _I scream, and fall back, my breaths unsteady; I fall into a puddle, a thick puddle, blood. _My blood. _My eyes widen at the horror around me; blood fills the scenery for miles and I scream, yelling out to him, but he is long gone, far away. I'm happy he can't see this, unhappy that he can't help me. I start sobbing and my hands cover my face, the tears splashing into my hands. It feels somewhat strange… the tears are warm… I panic; my hands reveal blood, in the places where my 'tears' fell, I am crying tears of blood, I am but a devil, a monster. I am no longer a human at this state.  
I start to shake again, I cover my mouth and the bloody tears roll down my race again. But this time I don't scream, cry or yell. Instead I laugh. I don't understand but I laugh, my body stands itself up and staggers around the world around me, splashing in the blood like a child in the rain.

_*stab* *thud*_ I cry out in pain and laugh hysterically, the blade pierced right through me; the blade stained with blood. My blood. The blade is pulled out and I am left crying, no blood, just tears. The world turns back to the feathery, pure white it once was. I turn and see you. You have fear, guilt and sadness in your eyes, your blue hair hanging low across your pale face. I smile and then poof! Everything turned black and I felt myself falling, drifting and free-falling off the edge of the world, into a sea of darkness, the abyss of dreams. But it was when I heard your gentle voice whisper through my eternal darkness that I snapped back into what seemed like reality. You held me close in your warm arms, smiling down at me whispering; "I may be long gone but, it doesn't mean you can give up, not now… I know you are stronger than this, we all do. However, I didn't say you had to suffer or punish yourself to forget; you don't need to forget but forgive. Don't keep on turning your back on the past, use it as you work your way through the labyrinth. It's not just you who is suffering; everyone suffers, though maybe in different ways. You are not evil, you're not a monster, you are you and though it may be that part of you which deep down you can't accept, it is still you."

He looks up and I follow his eyes and find that other version of me from before, the blood-stained face, crazed expression and the strange posture standing, looking, one eye is black, the pupils a sharp red while the other is a creepy, eerie gold, showing little emotion. It raises its hand and covers the side of its face with the gold eye, the grin getting wider and wider, I could feel my heartbeat like someone hammering on a door, my mind spinning. "It's ok, don't worry," he smiles and gently strokes my hair, slowly lifting my body.  
The other me walks towards us, staggering and laughing with every step. "Oh, come on now, I thought you were stronger than this!" it was mocking me, "you may as well leave, she can stay here; I will look after here." He disappeared, like smoke, I felt steadier and I could stand by myself but, he left behind his golden sword in my hands, I felt more confident; but I knew I shouldn't get too cocky, it could get me killed…

"Well I'm afraid you can't fight me; I'll kill you in one single strike."  
"I wouldn't be too sure about that; this place is but a part of my dreams, I _can_ manipulate it and everything that happens here." she laughed and shook her head, "no, no, no! If that was the case how come _I'm_ here?" she had a point… my anger started to show and I changed the setting, from white to pitch black. "Oh-ho! Trying to be clever now are we? It may be pure darkness, but I am also you; which means I can _also_ manipulate this place!" soon there was a spotlight on me and I couldn't turn it off, _damn! Why couldn't I think of this? _"Alright, fair play, fair play. But it doesn't mean I can't do it to you now, does it?" soon it all turned into a barrage of changes of our surroundings, neither of us could lose!

After what seemed like endless hours of changing, I knew we were both getting tired, but I wouldn't drop my guard this easily, not now anyway. Finally I managed to give up and award the other me on winning, and held my hand out as a truce; she instantly fell for it, her cunning smile changing to the sadistic, mindless grin from before. *slash* she yelled out in pain as I slashed at her body, it wasn't a surprise I could remember my techniques from fighting countless Shadows. The blackest blood I have ever seen dripped out from her wound, she was falling; not to the ground but through an abyss. "Y-you dirty little CHEAT!" She closed the abyss and rose up to level ground where she pounced at me, trying to pin me down.

Blood dripped on my body and the black liquid oozed from her lips; both eyes widened. I couldn't fight back, she was holding me down and laughing, "It's a shame I have to ruin this pretty face of yours!" she spat at me, her blood staining my face. I didn't flinch, I couldn't show her I was weak, scared I could never show my emotions to my enemies. Soon both of her eyes went back to the eerie gold; she got up and laughed again, her legs buckling under her; my body refused to move all I could do was squirm around. She stopped her crazed laughter and stared at me, stooping over my body, her purple-black hair falling down across her face. She frowned at me and lifted her leg up, "You know, you don't understand do you? I believe the rules are: 'If you treat someone bad, you'll only get worse.' Now, you can trust me; 'cos _I'm _gonna make you feel worse." She brought down her leg, fast and hard; her shoe smashing into my face, I screamed and she kicked me again, I yelled out once more and she lowered her face towards mine and pressed her index finger on my bloodied lips. "One peep and I _will_ kill you." I smiled at her and pushed her finger away and lifted my upper body, "why are you smiling? Oh, I see, you finally understand what pain _is_ don't you? Well then, maybe if you wish I will leave you; leave you dead!"  
"No thanks, I'm alright." I pushed my body off the ground and leapt at my other self, not to attack her but to confront her. "Hey now, I won't hurt you okay; I just want to tell you something." I was sincere and I meant every word of what I said. She looked at me, a perplexing expression painted on her face, "I need to thank you… me,"  
"What? You, thanking me?" She laughed and I laughed softly with her.  
"Yeah, that's right. I said thanks. It's because you made me realise that deep down I wanted to suffer because I was upset and that I should accept the pain of the truth and move on. However, you need to know that we are one in the same, I am you and you are me. Also, I'm not always like that! I don't threaten to kill! But I know what it is; you are after all, my Shadow. Sometimes I'm afraid to accept you but today and every day after this I will always acknowledge you. Please… Please, come back home…"  
"I will so don't worry about… me…" Her tone was quite cheerful but also meaningful. She smiled before smashing like glass and reappearing as my Persona, Hemera, Goddess of the Day. I looked up at her and smiled, she then faded away back in my mind.

Then everything stopped. the scenery disappeared, turned pitch black. _Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock._ In the distance I could her the steady ticks and tocks of a clock. i have returned. _"Let's go home..."_ I could hear my voice repeating that sentence over and over until i heard a sonorous click and everything once again faded away, taking me back.

A.N. Hey everybody MerryxSouji here, just wanted to let you all know, I am rewriting Persona: Kioku and this is the rewrite of the prologue. It's changed a lot from last time hasn't it! Please review and give me lots of criticism or praise! I don't mind because it all helps out a ton! Welp, have a good day and see you soon!


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

Persona: Kioku  
Chapter 1  
Awakening  
By MerryxSouji

A.N. If you didn't already know, I have re-written these first two chapters. If you haven't read the new prologue, you may as well go back and read it because things have really changed.  
Anyways, let's get on with it!

~(^.-)~ ^("~_~") ^ (^.^) (^.^)

"_Erika…"  
_

"_Erika?"  
_

"_Erika!"  
_

"_*sigh* _ERIKAAAAAA!"

I awoke with a start. My eyes hadn't quite adjusted to the light seeping out from the curtains. My head was throbbing and my throat was dry. "Uuurrrghh… What? Where? Who? Uuuurrgghh… I'm too tired; let me go to sleep…" my head was just about to land back on the pillow, only to be disturbed once again.

"ERIKA! C'MON! GET UP!" the voice was too loud and I was being shaken violently, a pair of hands gripping my shoulders, it was Yukari-Senpai.

"Mmmmmmpphhhh… stop it… too tired…" my voice became weirdly whiny and impatient.

"Erika, Mitsuru-Senpai wants to speak to you! Don't make me drag you out of bed!" Yukari seemed irritated and tired of my behaviour. I am trying my hardest you know! I did just have the most… terrifying… dream? _Wait. _Was that a dream? It… it seemed too real. My body began to shake. C'mon Erika, think logically, think positively! But whatever I think, it just makes me feel worse; _he_ was there. _He_ was there… It was a dream… he seemed so real, so full of life.  
Tears erupted from my eyes and I started screaming and crying, I couldn't control myself.

"He, he was there _*sniff* _he was there with me." The tears wouldn't stop and I turned towards Yukari who was sat beside me, she looked at me, the anger replaced with sorrow and guilt.

"Erika, I'm sorry…"

"No… it's not your fault, _*sniff*_ it is nobody's… I think…"

Her arms wrapped around my body, she was warm, and I could tell she was crying too, her tears falling onto my back.

_*knock* *knock* *knock*_  
"Yukari, is she awake?"  
The person behind the door, who was Mitsuru-Senpai walked in and found Yukari, wrapping her arms around my stiff unmoving body.

"M-Mitsuru-Senpai… Erika, she had another one of those dreams again…" Yukari's voice wavered and I saw Mitsuru stiffen up on the spot; her eyes widened with complete shock…

"Okay, can you people hear me? Urgh, can't Erika just stop crying about that stupid dream and all that other stuff?"  
For some unknown reason, someone else's voice spoke out of my mouth, I do not know how, but now that they said that I… I remember everything… oh god, no, please don't let me remember!

"Erika, that didn't sound like you at all…" Yukari backed away next to Mitsuru.

"Well, duh! I'm not Erika, I am Ythis [Ith-Iss], I'm not sure if I'm a Goddess, a Spirit, a Demon or something like that. I don't know what my true form looks like…" Ythis' voice became less enthusiastic and playful, "unless…"

"_Ythis, nobody wants to know what you are right now, can you just explain what you are doing here! In MY body!" _I shouted out at Ythis, I know she can hear me and I could tell that Hemera, my Persona, seemed quite annoyed and confused too.

"Erika, please, I am trying to talk to your friends! Oh wait!" she started humming and shouted, "I COULD BE A DRAGON!"

"_Oh. My. God… YTHIS, NOBODY CARES RIGHT NOW!"_

"Oh, excuuuuuuse me princess!"

"_Did you just say that to me?!"_ I am so insulted yet rather amused by this comment. Wait. What am I on about? I'm supposed to be pissed!

"Yeah, I said that to you! What are you gonna do? Hmm? Kick me out of your body? Well, News Flash!" she did the _thing._ I am going to kill Ythis. "If you kick me out of your body, you will most likely die!"

"_Wh-what? i'm going to die? Then why did you become a part of me?"_

"Because you screamed out for help because you were distressed! You ended up accepting me in that dream and I am here to help you, dumbass!"

"Uhhhh, Mitsuru-Senpai… I have a feeling that they're arguing with each other… what do we do?" Yukari seemed confused but Mitsuru seemed even more confused and horrified…

"_Hey! Don't call me a dumbass! Dumbass!"_

"Look darling Erika; we should probably try and get along, 'cause we are gonna be stuck together for a while…"

"_Fine!" _ I was getting pissed and very quickly too. _"how about we set some rules!"_ hopefully, this should work…

"Yeah, whatever…"

"Ummm, what's happening?"

"Oh we are just setting some ground rules; depending on how pissy little miss darling here is, it won't take too long!" Ythis pointed at my head and chuckled.

"_First of all Ythis darling, you DO NOT call me darling! Second, you are not allowed to be the one doing all the talking! This is MY body! Lastly, you will help me with whatever happens in the future and then you can decide what happens to you once your mission is complete! Have we got ourselves a deal?"_

"Hmmmm… I don't know about that… especially that first one… as for the other two; I can deal with them, so long as you take my advice when it is necessary! I kinda have a life outside this job y'know!" Well, this is gonna be a long ride I can tell you that!

"_Hang on a minute. Ythis there a couple of questions I need you to answer… That ok?"_

"Hmm? Oh, yeah sure. Fire away!" Wow. Ythis is actually co-operating with me! Maybe she isn't so much of dick as I thought! Actually, on second thoughts, probably not because I have most likely jinxed it now.

"_1: how come in that dream, you appeared as me, or really like my shadow?  
2: what do you mean, 'You screamed out for help because you were distressed,' has that got anything to do with the mission you're on to save me?  
3: what if, you end up having to do something… impossible?"_

"*giggle* Well 1; I may have already said that I don't know what I actually look like or what I am even though I have a life outside of this job. I guess looking like you was convenient?  
2; your conscience screamed out your wish and it was a call of distress too and it's my duty to help people like you and I chose you 'cause you are different to all the others; you piqued my interest with that power of yours, so to speak.  
And 3; nothing is ever impossible; it all just takes a matter of time. *Sigh* there, does that help?"

"I wonder… what did she ask?" Yukari whispered to Mitsuru, a questioning look held on her face.

"I don't know. I guess it is not yet to be known." Mitsuru looked over at Yukari with a smile; she's right I can tell you that.

"_Thank you Ythis; I guess it does. Well, should we swap over now?"_ I was smiling happy to hear her answers. I guess help was all I really needed; but I didn't accept it because I thought I could find the answers to my wishes myself.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luckily, me and Ythis managed to switch roles and now I have full control over my body, but I'll still have her blabbing on in the back of my mind.

"Iwakata, you don't have to go to school today;" Yes! Get in there! "however, I need to speak to you, it is of utmost importance. Meat me over in the command room."

"Thanks Mitsuru-Senpai!" wait, I shouldn't get too excited, if I don't catch up, I'm going to be executed… "Okay, I will be there in a bit."

"_What do you mean, 'I'm going to be executed?' I don't understand, please explain immediately!"_

Crap. She's gonna hear everything I think… I need to get this over with quickly!

"_Oh come on! Hey! Why are you ignoring me? You do know I can hear your thoughts! Ooo, ooo yes!"_ Wow, she sounds just like a crazy monkey… _"You do realise I can hear ALL of your thoughts! Anyway, my idea is; when you want to talk to me just think, then you won't have to look like a crazy freak talking to yourself!"_

Okay. She does make a fair point… maybe… she can help me cheat in tests and that! Not like I need to anyway! I'm already top of the class!

"_Okay 1, I always do. 2, pppttthhhh! No way! Im NOT going to help you break the rules like that! And 3, exactly, you don't need my un-ending intelligence!"_

Do you really have un-ending intelligence Ythis? I beg to differ.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A.N. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!  
Feel free to ask me, Erika or Ythis a question or send a review! Everything is appreciated and I will respond to all reviews in the next chapter!

"_Yeah, and how long is that gonna take?"_

Ythis, shut up.

Well… *Chuckle* I'm MerryxSouji! Have a tremendous day and I'll see you all (kind of) next time! Peace out! 3


	3. Chapter 2: Understanding Who We Are

Persona: Kioku  
By MerryxSouji  
Chapter 2: Understanding Who We Are

A.N. Hi everyone! How are you all doing? I'm afraid uploads will be slow as I constantly get writer's block and school… yep, school will surely be the death of me! XD Actually, whilst I write this intro, I am supposed to be working on quite an important school work/project thing which is _supposed_ to be important… well I think it's a bunch of pointless BS, oh well! On with the show! Chapter! Story! Yeah… (Also, the little emoji face things they are of my gals! The first one is Erika, second is Ythis and the third is Hemera!)

(_._) ^("o")^ \\{-`.`-}/

_Erika… Eeerriikaaaa….. Oh. My. God. Are you incapable of moving?_

I am capable of moving, jeez you are such an ass! Why did I have to jinx that? Okay, Ythis I need you to cooperate with me now, that means no distracting nonsense you go on and on about oh and not make any stupid dick-bag comments.

_You know, you are so rude to me, it's not my fault that I was told to kill myself after I solved your little problem ok? Look I just want to have fun and live a little! I wasn't as lucky as you! I never got to live a proper life like you! I may not know what I look like, what I am and where I came from but it doesn't stop me! My whole life I was told that I'm supposed to help the person I have to watch over when the worst comes to them! Oh shit… I wasn't supposed to tell you that…_

Ythis, I didn't mean anything bad… hang on; what do you mean 'help the person I have to watch over?' you said something completely different. Why do you have to lie to me? Aren't you supposed to be the one who watches over me and helps me?

_Look Erika, I'm sorry, I was told not to mention anything like this to you and I actually do know how to help you and I know your whole life story! I do want to help you and I kinda want to be your friend as well! However, once I have succeeded my mission, I will die… All of us, I mean, my kind, we all die once we have achieved the happiness of our companion. Actually, something went wrong when we met…_

Ythis I'm sorry, but I don't understand, in fact I don't think I ever will… I'm sorry, please continue…

_Heh, don't worry its ok. Well when we met it was in your dream and because of your power of Persona, I guess that's what happened. Seeing as you hadn't completely accepted all that happened, your power was weakened and it seemed like I had to push it so you could gain full potential again. As your Shadow, I lost some memories and it caused the plan to backfire; to fix things, you had to accept me and your Shadow together. I ended up becoming a part of you, trapping us both together. The only way to fix this is to do something called the 'Ultimate Summon,' _Ythis' tone was serious, I know she was telling the whole truth. _I don't really know what that means, Hemera told me! I mean sounds pretty cool! _And there it goes… the childish nature of Ythis was showing again…

Okay, a summon… I guess we'll find out what that is if we ask someone… maybe Mitsuru will know?  
OH CRAP! MITSURU REALLY WILL EXCECUTE ME IF I DON'T HURRY UP!

_Oh crap, I'm sorry! You know if I was a physical being, like I'm supposed to be, I would be kicking your skinny little ass up the stairs!_

/(i~i)\ /(ToT)/ {o`.`o}

A.N. I'm sorry this was a short chapter! I didn't really know what to write and like I said I'm pretty busy… also I wanted to clear this up a bit before we really start up with the story.

Please review! It gives me courage and inspiration to write more and faster too! If you have any questions, feel free to ask! I will answer them in the next chapter! BYE!


End file.
